Reimu vs Sebastian
Grimi: 'Butler... Maid... Maiden... Projectiles... both use.. '''Mayumi: '''Sebastian vs Reimu? '''Grimi: '''Heck yeah! I'll take the side of Reimu! '''Mayumi: '''I'll take Sebastian. '''Grimi: '''Begin the research! *^* Sebastian Michaelis '(Cue monochrome no kiss) Grimi: 'In every mansion house cleaning is very important. '''Mayumi: '''But the owner ain't gonna clean it up! That's what butlers and maids are for! '''Grimi: '''Enter Sebastian Michaelis the demon butler of the Phantomhive Household. '''Mayumi: '''Anyway we're too lazy to explain his back story so we're going to explain what he's capable of and what he's done. Besides, who listens to the backstory part of Death Battles? '''Grimi: '''I do... Anyway, Sebastian is a demon which gives him a few basic abilities. His punches are powerful enough to destroy concrete dams in one blow and he can run faster than a train (it takes him an hour to do so). '''Mayumi: '''Sebastian is tough he can take gunshots to the head, multiple to the chest, get stabbed, slashed, and even lose an arm all at once and still walk away like nothing happened. '''Grimi: '''Sebastian can pick up any sent and deduce if it's alive, injured, or dead. He can even figure out what species they are. '''Mayumi: '''Sebastian has a true demon form that he uses when necessary. In this form he has taken down a fallen angel in 10 seconds! '''Grimi: '''Sebastian can change the size of fire having grow or shrink at his will. He once used this ability to set a mansion on fire. '''Mayumi: '''Like all us demons Sebastian can manipulate a person to get what he wants from them. By just talking to them. That's succubi material right there. Not only that Sebastian can also control people's bodies he can twist someone's arm just by twirling his finger. '''Grimi: '''Sebastian has regenerative abilities which allows him to heal at all times. His regenerative ability allows him to be fixed up even when he's supposedly dead. Meaning he can never truly die by normal means. '''Mayumi: '''Sebastian can rebuild entire mansions by himself, change people into demons, and fly. '''Grimi: '''However Sebastian has a few weak points as well, if Sebastian's master, Ciel were to go missing Sebastian would be overcome. Sebastian also really likes kittens. Sebastian gains lots of his abilities from his seal with Ciel. The powers may disappear if he loses the seal. '''Mayumi: '''You forgot to say that Sebastian can use cutlery as projectiles! '''Grimi: '''Oh that too. '''Sebastian: '''I just one hell of a butler. Reimu '''Grimi: '''Hey have you ever guarded a shrine before? I did. Not so very fun. '''Mayumi: '''Enter Reimu a shrine maiden. The correct term for shrine maidens is the bane of my existance. '''Grimi: '''Reimu is a 15 year old shrine maiden who lives in Gensokyo a rather unusual place to say the least. During the time she lived there s- '''Mayumi: '''Can we just cut to what she's done!? Or what she's capable of!? Like jeez. Nobody wants to learn about a character's backstory! They want to see what they can do and then they want action. ACTION ACTION ACTION! '''Grimi: '...Fine... Reimu is a shrine maiden and a shrine maiden's job is to ward off evil spirits such as demons. '''Mayumi: '''I don't like her... ANYWAY! Reimu's main choice for combat is well... cards... Reimu uses these constantly in battle using them to kill innocent fairies, books, and other beings. '''Grimi: '''However that isn't her only mode of attacking. Well... It almost is her only mode. When in a pinch Reimu uses her spell cards. Her spell card Fantasy Seal destroys all projectiles in an area and will damage foes that are in the way. This spell card also heals her. Her most popular spell card is Fantasy Nature, it allows her to be out of her opponent's reach until a time limit wears off. '''Mayumi: '''Reimu can fly and not only that faze in and out of existence. '''Grimi: '''Reimu is slowly floating away from reality to the point where she could entirely be gone out of existence. '''Mayumi: '''And I can't wait till she does. '''Grimi: '''Anyway, Reimu has on her person Ying Yang Orbs which shoot stuff at the opponent too. Reimu is capable of letting gods into her body temporarily. However she can't do so very well. '''Mayumi: '''Reimu can also create barriers. She uses these to teleport her attacks elsewhere, push enemies (or herself), and she also blows them up. She is also capable of dismantling complex runs and barriers. '''Grimi: '''Reimu has defeated goddesses, immortals, an oni who can control mass, a yama, a nuclear bird, and many more foes that are just over the top. She has even beat the likes of Flandre Scarlet. However Reimu is still human meaning she has limits to what she can do. Reimu is pretty slow, but can take a beating. '''Mayumi: '''She has defeated them but has not necessarily killed them. She does not have a full killing intent and makes friends with her enemies. She also stays away from her opponents in battle engaging only if necessary. '''Grimi: '''But will she kill Sebastian? '''Reimu: '''This'll be easy! Post Fight '''Grimi: '''Alright the combatants are set it's time to end this debate once and for all. '''Mayumi: '''IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!! '''SHOOM Reimu was soaring through the sky. The wind blew through her hair, a smile was plastered on her face as she flew. She then noticed a rather unusual mansion. "Hm? Funny, I've never seen this here before." Reimu landed back onto the ground and looked at the new mansion. "This reminds me of the Scarlet Mansion... Well they're okay with visitors might was well walk in and say hi." Reimu entered the mansion with a glowing smile. When she entered she noticed the many different rooms the mansion had and a butler standing before her. "Hello!" Reimu said looking at the butler. "Who might you be?" the butler said looking at Reimu. "My name is Reimu Hakurei! I'm the shrine maiden of Hakurei Shrine!" Reimu boasted. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis the butler of the Phatomhive Household," Sebastian said with a bow, "To be frank I knew you were coming here." "Hm? How's that?" Reimu asked. "It's simple, all demons can sense where people are," Sebastian said. "Wait you're a demon!? What did shrine maiden's guide on what to do state again? Um... Oh yeah! Demon! I shall banish you from this world! Or something along those lines!" Reimu exclaimed pointing at Sebastian. "Alright. But you'll most likely be defeated," Sebastian said with a shrug. "OH IT'S ON!" Reimu said as she shot up into the air. Fight! (Cue Maiden's Capriccio) Reimu opened fire. Sharp solitaire cards came out of nowhere firing at Sebastian who simply moved out of the way. "I see. You like to use common objects as weapons. I shall use them too." Sebastian said with a smirk. He then began to throw cutlery at Reimu at high speeds. Reimu barely barrelled out of the way. "I've bumped heads with goddesses don't think I'll be that easy to defeat!" Reimu yelled at Sebastian. "A shrine maiden who fights goddesses. That's something you don't hear every day," Sebastian yawned as he slowly flew into the air, "Now then, shall we get the real party started?" Reimu was pissed off from Sebastian's attitude and she threw a few more cards at him. Sebastian avoided them with ease. Sebastian flew right up to Reimu with a punch, Reimu blocked it with her staff broke in the process, and she was sent flying in reverse. "Surprising, not many people survive that," Sebastian said sounding not very surprised. "I guess I'm in the minority," Reimu spat as she activated her Ying Yang Orbs. The two orbs roared to life and opened fire on Sebastian. The balls of energy chased after Sebastian as he flew around avoiding them. Reimu shot cards at Sebastian as this was happening. Sebastian inved around so the cards would hit the energy causing the energy to disappear. However the Ying Yang orbs kept firing the energy at an endless rate. "What's the matter demon? Can't get close?" Reimu taunted as she let out a hardy laugh. During the laugh Sebastian flew at Reimu then flew above her causing the energy to fly at Reimu. A large explosion could be heard. (Cue The Dark Crow Smiles) Sebastian smirked, "It's finished." "NO IT'S NOT!" Reimu burst out of the cloud of smoke inside a barrier. She dismantled the back and flew out as the barrier flew at Sebastian. Reimu then made the barrier explode. Sebastian just stood there and took the blow. It really did nothing to him. Sebastian sighed, "This is going to be lots of work to clean up after." Sebastian flew toward the chandelier and adjusted the flames to create a flame thrower flying toward Reimu. Reimu moved out of the way but Sebastian adjusted the fire so it was heading toward her. Reimu knowing she was too slow to out run the fire, created a barrier to protect herself against it. The intense heat from the flames eventually made Reimu feel hot while inside the barrier. However she stayed inside. After awhile Reimu couldn't handle being inside the barrier, she shut off the barrier and free falled out of the fire. When she landed she activated Fantasy Seal. Two large glowing balls of energy flew at the flames absorbing the flames and healing Reimu. She stood up and watched Sebastian fly away from the chandelier and set his sights on Reimu. Sebastian noticed that Reimu's scent would be there and suddenly not for a split second as if she was fazing in and out of reality. Sebastian decided it was time for him to go full demon. Sebastian sprouted his wings and his horns came out of his head. Reimu noticing that Sebastian was transforming decided there was one thing to do. She allowed the goddess of Hakurei Shrine into her for this fight. Her eyes glowed and her hair and clothes moved like she was a goddess. The two stared each other down and flew at each other can combat insued. (Cue A World of Nightmares Never Seen Before) Reimu's projectiles constantly fired at Sebastian. With the added bonus of Ying Yang orbs Sebastian had to keep moving. The two's battle was a long period of avoiding each other's attacks however Reimu kept becoming more and more unstable. "STOP MOVING!" Reimu yelled as she kept firing at Sebastian who's intent was to stall. The two kept at it until Reimu eventually stopped. She fell to the ground worn out from the battle. Sebastian landed by her. "This is why nobody shall step foot in this household," Sebastian moved his hand so he may kill Reimu but the Fantasy Nature activated. Her body was phased out of reality enough so she wouldn't be hit by Sebastian's attack instead it went through her causing no harm. Reimu let out a little smirk and began to do her shrine maiden work. Slowly weakening Sebastian. Sebastian kept trying to finish off Reimu as she chanted however Fantasy Nature was still activated making him unable to hit her. Right as Reimu was about to say the last word the spell card wore off and Sebastian punched Reimu. It was a weakened punch. The two looked at each other both weakened very much. Reimu threw a card and Sebastian threw a knife. The knife went through the card and stabbed Reimu. Reimu fell to the ground and pulled the knife out. She was bleeding now. Sebastian then threw more knives turning Reimu into a pin cushion. K.O. Why? Grimi: '''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! '''Mayumi: '''YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! '''Grimi: '''Sure Reimu had the upper hand in that she's a shrine maiden and she's fought many foes before. However Sebastian simply out classed her. '''Mayumi: '''Sebastian out classed her in speed, durability, different modes of attacking, and power. '''Grimi: '''Reimu could've won if she had more training in allowing the Hakurei Shrine goddess to take control. But even then she wouldn't have a full grasps at that power. '''Mayumi: '''The only way Reimu could've really beat Sebastian is if she finished banishing him. '''Grimi: '''Creating barriers takes a deal of concentration and banishing takes concentration she couldn't use her best shield while trying to banish Sebastian. '''Mayumi: '''The winner is Sebastian. Next Time! '''Grimi: '''Who's your friend that likes to play!? '''Mayumi: '''Barney. '''Grimi: '''No it's Bongo! REMATCH! '''Hat: THOSE TWO GOT IT PROBABLY INCORRECT BEFORE RIGHT!? Mage: '''I dunno but we did receive complaints that this was incorrect and it was our first fight... '''Hat: THEN LETS F%^&ING REDO IT! IN CELEBRATION OF THE ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF US JOINING THIS WIKIA! Mage: '''Alright, Sebastian the demon butler from the Black Butler series. '''Hat: AND REIMU HAKUREI THE ARM-PIT MIKO OF TOUHOU! SHE'S MAGE AND I'M HER HAT! '''Mage: '''And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Who are you rooting for? Sebastian Reimu Hakurei Sebastian Reimu Hakurei Pre-Fight FIGHT! Why? NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:5555thExplosionMage Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016